A Dragon's Jealousy
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: After a new portal opens in the demon netherworld Drago and Hsi Wu are the only ones able to enter. But once out, the plan of getting the others out quickly vanishes. Drago finds himself falling for the one who always showed him up. But his uncle already has plans for making Jade his. Soon Drago may very well find himself working with the Chans so he can save her.
1. Chapter 1

**A Dragon's Jealousy **

**Disclaimer: I don't own JCA**

**Chapter 1**

The demon netherworld was a vast, infinite and an immense world. You could get lost for days on end, if you didn't know where you were going. Not that there was anywhere to go, in the first place. Drago son of Shendu, had found himself wandering about in the netherworld, just because he was bored. At first he found rather it entertaining, watching his aunts and uncles torturing his dad, but after a while it kinda got a little repetitive.

Drago jumped from rock to rock and finally reached one that was further away from any other rock so that meant that he couldn't go anywhere else. He kicked a loose rock out of frustration and then proceeded to sit down. "This is useless!" He yelled. He later looked up to see a rock floating in the distance and there seemed that there was something on top of it.

"Hm, wonder what that is?" He muttered.

He stood up and took a running jump and successfully landed on the smaller rock. The demon dragon picked up a video recorder. It was shaped like a moose, which he found rather odd, he ;examined it and saw a small yellow button so he decided to press it.

He shocked to see who was on the screen, "Jade? hmph didn't know that she'd been here before," he switched it off and placed the recorder behind his back when he heard the sound of wings flipping.

"Ah, nephew your aunts and uncles and your father have requested your presence, we're about to have a meeting about something important, so I suggest you get a move on!" Hsi Wu called from above as he flew above in the orange, red sky.

Drago groaned, he hoped they weren't going to torture him like they did to his dad.

Seeing that some of the floating rocks were back in line Drago jumped from one to the other and then he finally reached his aunts and uncles and his dad.

"Ah, Drago so glad you join us, many thanks to Hsi Wu for bringing you here!" Said Shendu.

"Why thank you dear brother!" Said Hsi Wu as he landed not to far from Drago.

"Enough with the pleasantries it's making me sick to my stomach...can we just get on with what we came here for?! I know I not the only one who doesn't want to be in Shendu's presence," Xiao Fung moaned, but his comment made the other demons laugh and Shendu growled at his brother.

"Very well, let us get on with our meeting!" Tso Lan started.

Drago was already bored "so why'd ya call me here?!"

"Well, Drago it would seem that after so many years that have passed a portal has opened!" announced Shendu.

Drago raised his eyes "really?"

"Yes, but there is a catch!" Bai Tza exclaimed.

"That is right only two maybe allowed to enter, but it has to be two small demons and I'm afraid that just comes down to you Drago and Hsi Wu," explained Shendu.

"We are counting on you two to find a way to realise us all and then we can take over the human world at last!" Tso Lan growled.

Suddenly a green portal opened but only widened so much, "don't worry dear brothers and sisters me and Drago will surely find a way to realise you all won't we Drago?!" Hsi Wu asked while flying towards the portal.

"Yeah whatever not like this hasn't failed before," Drago sighed and made his way to the portal.

Both of them entered and found themselves in San Fransisco "well this certainly is a coincidence, imagine arriving back where Chan once defeated you!" Hsi Wu exclaimed.

Drago growled with a clenched fist, "yeah, yeah whatever I hope you have an idea for realising my other dear aunts and uncles and of course my dear old dad!" Drago said sarcastically.

Hsi Wu laughed evilly "why would I want to realise your daddy? He belongs there, since he's the one who got us stuck there in the first place. Plus I don't even think, there is a way to get everyone else out, their only fooling themselves. So I say why not forget about them and enjoy my freedom...So dear nephew, if they happen to contact us you will be the one dealing with them and not me...good luck with that!" With that said Hsi Wu flew off into the distance and over the city.

Drago growled "coward!"

The dragon demon soon made his way to the junkyard and it was still in the same place, "well, I guess this a home away from home," he muttered as he walked about.

A sound of groaning soon caught his attention "huh?" he scanned around and something black caught his eyes.

He spotted someone lying on top of a bashed up car, it was a human female and for some reason he recognised her. She had black and blue hair and was wearing a black spy suit. "Jade?" He exclaimed in surprise. She looked hurt and she was out of it. "Why should I even care?" Drago muttered and started to walk away. But half way, away he stopped and looked back, with a sigh he turned back and carried her bridle style further into the junkyard.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Dragon's Jealousy **

**Chapter 2**

**Drago's POV**

Ugh, what am I doing? Why am I even helping her? Jade had not woken up yet, and I was pacing back and forth next to a car, but the car's top half had been torn open. I had placed her on the seats and watched her sleep. For some reason I didn't wanna leave her alone, cause that's what I was going to do in the first place. I took a look at her, for being a little scrawny kid she sure has changed, her spy suit hugged her curves perfectly well. Her hair was a little longer than normal.

My back was turned to her as I heard her groan, "ow, that's gonna leave a mark," she grumbled. She had not noticed my presence.

Glancing back I saw her rub her head and sitting up, and that's when she finally saw me, she gasped in surprise and jumped up and out the car. "D-Drago?!"

I smirked, at least she remembers me, hmph but then again who could forget me? "Well, well sleeping beauty finally woke up," I chuckled and turned around to face her.

She growled "its been a while scale face, how on earth did you get back?!"

"That's for me to know and you to find out, and don't I even get a thanks for helping you?!" I grunted.

"You helping me? I find that a tensy bit hard to believe, but on the off chance that you did, I do thank you...well I'll catch ya later scale face, I got work to do!" Jade said with her hands on her hips and she pulled a device of some sort.

"So you actually got to be a spy, didn't think caption Black would accept a scrawny runt like you," I chuckled, I wonder how she would react to that.

Jade paused in her walking and growled she turned round almost landed a kick on me, but I was to fast. "Gotta be faster than that Jade," I smirked.

"I don't have time for this," She grumbled and jumped over the cars.

I watched her leave with a smirk on my face, "I guess this could get interesting, hmph looks like my dear dad will have to wait, there's no way to get them out anyway," I conclude to myself, I mean they tried every else and it failed with thanks to Jackie Chan.

I decided to follow Jade to see what she was up to, I scaled the buildings and watched her ride a motorbike. She's got some skills I'll give her that. She stopped at a warehouse near the harbour and was now hiding behind a couple of boxes, I was on top of the warehouse watching her, I hear some pretty familer voices.

"Score! I can't believe the plan actually worked for once, and there was no Jackie Chan involved!"

"Yeah, wait until Valmont sees this haul. I bet we're gonna get a big bonus!"

"Yeah and we'll be rich!"

"Those losers, they were about as useful as a doorknob to me," I muttered to myself as I knew exactly who they were.

I grinned as I saw that Jade was still watching them walk into the warehouse. I jumped down and landed just behind her. "I take it this'll be easy then?" I questioned.

She turned round in surprise and let out a gasp, "Draaago, what the heck are you doing here?!"

"Just watching got nothing better to do!" I replied with a shrug.

"Shouldn't you be trying to release your aunts and uncles, and of course Shendu?!" She frowned.

I shrugged "why bother theres no way to get them out anyway they were only fooling themselves."

She frowned and turned away "well you can't stay here!"

I chuckled "you can't make me leave!"

I could see her getting annoyed, she growled "oh yeeeeaaah!"

She tried throwing a punch but I caught her arm, "nice try!" I smirked.

She tried her other arm but I caught that to, she did trip me but then I realised that I'd fallen on top of her, and I couldn't help but stare into those brown eyes, ugh I feel sick. My head snapped up when I heard the voices of the dark hand guys.

"Well,well what do we have here?!"

"Valmont!" Exclaimed Jade as I got off her.

The other three appeared and surprised to me, "whoa it's big D how'd you get back?!" Questioned Finn.

I folded my arms and snarled, "hmph that's for me to know and for you find out."

"Fine don't tell us I'm just glad you aren't Shendu," said Valmont as he clutched his walking stick.

"Uh, big V he's actually the son of Shendu," Ratso so kindly pointed out.

Valmont's mouth hung open guess he was shocked "really? I didn't know he had a son."

"Apparently he does," said Chow with a shrug.

"So are we getting all acquainted? And how nice of you to drop by Drago, I guess you came to see how a real demon gets the job done?" Came the voice of His Wu. I was surprised to see my uncle.

"His Wu, I thought you weren't going to bother about releasing my dad and the others?" I questioned.

"Oh, I really do, do not plan on releasing them. I plan on taken over this world for my own? And for that I have requested the help of these humans to help me with that, and there is the promise of a reward if we succeed," His Wu grinned.

I shook my head and held my sides and scoffed, "ha these humans? These were the same ones who helped dad and myself and they were all useless!" I pointed out.

"Hey I resent that!" Complained Ratso

"Yeah me to!" Finn included.

His Wu glanced over to Jade, "ah if it isn't Jade, your looking rather lovely my dear if I do say so myself, you have changed from the last time we met!"

Now that was a knew one I didn't know that Jade knew His Wu, "why don't we forget about the past and become friends again, but this time I'll stay as a demon and not human, maybe we could go to that dance this time?" His Wu chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Dragon's Jealousy **

**Chapter 3**

**Hsi Wu's POV**

Ah, perfect Jade, she'll be a wonderful queen for me when I take over this pitiful human world. Ha ha, my dear brothers and sisters made a fatal mistake of letting me and Drago go through that portal. I was soon aquainted of course after leaving my nephew behind, with Shendu's old human slaves. We arrived at their warehouse were I told them my plans for this world and they agreed to help me, with the promise of a reward.

Not that they'll get one. I watched from the top of the warehouse as they confronted Jade and I was surprised to see Drago. "What's he doing here?" I muttered before flying down to them.

"Ah if it isn't Jade you're looking rather lovely if I do say so myself, you have changed for the last time we met," I said while looking over her a bit more closer. It seemed that my nephew knew Jade, which I was unaware of. I grinned "why don't we forget about the past and become friends again, but this time I'll stay as a demon and not human. Maybe we could go to that dance?" I chuckled.

Jade frowned at me, "you can forget it Hsi Wu!"

I glanced at Drago he didn't seem to pleased, "ah Drago have you come to join your dear old uncle?"

"Ha, not likely I'd rather go solo," Drago replied.

"That's to bad cause I have a plan take over this human world, you and I could rule it together?" I grinned.

Drago scoffed "hmph yeah and what's going to happen when my dear old dad and other aunts and uncles find out that we've pretty much deserted them?"

I growled "we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, it's not like there ever going to find out!"

The dark hand grabbed Jade who managed to fight them off then she came at me, I blocked her attacks and eventually clasped my hands around her waist pulling her in close, "nice moves Jade, but their not good enough to beat me!"

Jade growled and squirmed about in my arms, "you can't escape Jade," I chuckled. But I was surprised when Drago kicked me from the side he held Jade bridle style, "grr Draggggo, you traitor are you going against your aunts and uncles?"

Drago scoffed "ha, looks who's talking Hsi Wu, your the one planning to take over the world and not releasing the others! Catch ya later Unc!"

I growled as my traitor of a nephew ran off with my queen, I grabbed Valmont by the head making him squirm about in my grip. "Find them bring Jade to me and do not fail!" I growled as I flung him towards the other three who grabbed him and then I flew off back into the warehouse.

**Drago's POV**

Well that was interesting, Jade pushed herself out of my arms when we returned back to the junkyard, "didn't know you knew my uncle," I said as she dusted herself of.

Jade growled "yeah met him before I knew you long story..well it was nice seeing ya again scale face but I gotta tail it," Jade waved and ran off.

I sighed now what do I do? It's not like I had any demon symbol or something like that to find. I was pretty much board now hmm perhaps I should spy on Jade and see what she get's up to? I grinned at the idea "might as well," I muttered with a shrug. I ran in the direction of were Jade went and she ended up at that wizards shop.

I suddenly remembered that I had a spell that could make me turn invisible so I used that to get into the shop. I watched the Chan's from a corner of the shop. "Hey Jackie!" Greeted Jade.

I glared at Chan, he looked sleepy "oh hello Jade how was work? Did caption Black give you a mission?" Jackie yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, looks like the dark hand are causing trouble again and you'll never guest what?!" Jade cried but was cut of by the older uncle coming into the room.

"AIYYAAAH JACKIE UNCLE HAS GOT THE WILLIES THAT MEANS EVIL IS AFOOT!"

Jackie groaned "unlce do you have to yell? And nothings happened in a while."

Jade was about to speak but the old coot interrupted, he whacked Chan on the head which was pretty amusing, "ow!"

"That does no mean anything, evil is near and uncle can sense it, come Torhu we must preform spell?!"

Torhu was snapped awake by the older uncle hitting him to, "uh oh alright sencei."The two went into the back I hope that he didn't mean me, perhaps I should get out of here.

"What are you doing tonight Jade?" Asked Jackie.

"I think I might just head back to my apartment, I'll come by tomorrow after work!" JAde waved as she walked out the shop I followedd her without her seeing me. I heard a voice behind me call out to Jade.

It was a guy on a skate board "hey Jade!"

Jade turned to him and sighed "Scott? What are you doing here?!"

I observed this new human he had quite a few muscles on him, his hair was messy and was black, and he wore a pair of shorts and a t shirt. "Oh ya know just hanging around I was kinda hoping to see you."

Jade walked on and he followed after picking up his board, " really how come?"

He looked pretty nervous to me, and I saw a small hint of pink on his cheeks, "w-well would you ah like to um, go on a d-date with me?"

Jade paused in her walking and seemed really surprised she blushed to. I growled quietly to myself that human was pathethtic there was a feeling in the pit of my stomach but I have no idea on what it was it was like I was ready to breathe fire.

"Uh sure I'd love to." replied Jade.

The male human grinned "awesome, how about I pick ya up on Friday 8pm?"

Jade nodded "yeah that's cool with me."

With that said the other human waved and said goodbye, I couldn't believe Jade agreed to that. Jade seemed to be in a daze as she made her way to her apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Dragon's Jealousy **

**Chapter 4**

**Jade's POV **

A couple of days had past since I had encountered Drago, boy I wonder how he got of the demon neither world? I had not told uncle Jackie about this yet, but I will when I get the chance. I had entered my apartment just after my work and was greeted by my dog scruffy he barked as he always does "hey, scruffy are ya boy?" I giggled as he licked me.

I sighed happily and headed for my room and my wardrobe I was unable to decide on what to wear on my date with Scott. "what do you think scruffy, too much?" I asked scruffy who was rolling about on my bed, he barked his approval when I showed him a light green strapless dress.

"Thanks, boy," I smiled.

As I applied the finishing touches to my outfit, scruffy began to growl towards my balcony "what is it boy?!" I asked while heading out on the balcony only to find nothing there, I shrugged thinking that maybe it was a bird or something that landed on balcony. I turned to head back inside, when suddenly Drago appeared right in front of me.

"AHHHH!" I screamed and calm myself down.

Drago chuckled "did I scare ya Jade?!"

I growled why does he keep popping up everywhere "Drago, what are you doing here and better yet how do you even know where I live?!" I demanded.

Drago shrugged "hmph, lucky guess, and as to why I'm here I'm just bored."

"Well go be bored else where cause I have a date soon!" I snapped.

Drago seemed to get closer to me, "a date huh? Whose the lucky guy?"

I frowned, "none of your business now get lost gecko boy!"

Drago smirked "what if I don't want to?!"

I growled "fine stay here, just don't bother me!"

I turned back into my apartment and Drago seemed to follow me ugh why does he keep bothering me? Scruffy soon spotted Drago and he jumped down from my bed and growled at him, Drago didn't seem to bothered "hmph, nice poodle."

I frowned at him "scruffy isn't a poodle!"

"Hm coulda fooled me, so this human your going with is he your boyfriend?" My eyes went wide when he slipped his claws around my waist and dipped me. My face heated up I swear I looked like a tomato.

I pushed him off me and grabbed my purse "none of your business, now if you'll excuse me its time for my date and I appreciate if you would leave my apartment!"

"Well you haven't seen the last of me Jade!"

I quickly locked my door as soon as Drago left I grabbed my purse and headed out I quickly met Scott outside the apartment "hey Jade looking good!"

I blushed "uh, thanks Scott your looking pretty good yourself."

Scott grinned as we started walking "so I uh was thinking we could catch after we get something to eat sound good?"

I nodded since I was pretty hungry "yeah sounds good to me."

We walked along the streets and I quickly got the feeling that we were being followed, I noticed a shadow on the ground and looked up I sighed quietly Drago was following us. Me and Scott were about to cross the street and head into a well known restaurant when this white car pulled up in front of us.

I gasped when Valmont, Finn, Chow and Ratso came out of the car, "Valmont?!" I growled.

Scott seemed confused "uh, who are these guys?!"

Valmont looked towards Scott and grinned "I suggest you run along little boy you don't want to get mixed up in this!"

Scott looked at the other three since they brought out guns and had them at there sides "uh, hehe you got it!" Scott ran off leaving me myself.

"Coward," I muttered.

I heard the sound of guns clicking and they were pointed at me, "now Jade you can come quietly with us or we'll have to resort to using force?"

"Well you'll have to catch me!" I smirked and kicked the guns out their hands and before I knew it I was shot with something expectedly and fainted.

* * *

**Drago's POV**

What's wrong with me? Jade looked beautiful in her green dress and it was my colour. I watched her meet up with that pathetic human, I had a strange feeling inside me when I was so close to her in her apartment. I'm a demon for crying out loud, demons don't care for humans there just toys for us to play with.

Ugh if my father found out about this he'd flip and my aunts and uncles would certainly get a kick out of it. I give up following Jade for a while and sat on of the buildings close to her apartment. The sound of wings flapping caught my attention.

"Ah, nephew how fortunate that I should come across you!" Hsi Wu approached me as he flew down from the sky above. Great!

I sighed in annoyance "what do you want?!"

"Now, now can't we be friends? Surely we could work together cause I have the perfect plan?"

I growled "I told you I don't wanna work with you, I work alone!"

Hsi Wu looked disappointed and grinned, "well I tried, Jade will be a wonderful queen!" Hsi Wu chuckled and this made me look up.

"What?!"

Hsi Wu had his back turned to me "oh, don't you know? Jade was once the queen of shadowkhan hehe, her power will help us control this human world!" Hsi Wu flew off before I could ask anything.


End file.
